Um tapinha não dói
by The Midnight Rippers
Summary: RIPAGEM. Harry Delicious sai do armário enquanto tem uma briga de tapinhas com o Draco Seduction. Marcado T pelo absurdo generalizado das idéias.


**Amers: Caros fãs, haters e leitores amorosos, este aqui é o Debut da nossa querida Fell maravilha e seu gato tottally awesome Bodan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Link: <strong>**.net/s/6983676/1/Kiss_With_A_Fist**

**Autor:** Draco_Girl **(Fell: Autoria flex, você escolhe)**

**Beta:**Taiana Malfoy **(Fell: Já sabemos para onde mandar a gramática extra) **

**Título:** Kiss With A Fist **(Fell: Mau sinal …) **

**Sinopse: **Uma briga pode mudar absolutamente tudo **(Fell: Olho roxo, menos alguns dentes, membros quebrados, raladuras, menos alguns tufos de cabelo... é... muda mesmo)**.

**Musica inspiração :** Kiss With A Fist, da banda Florence + The Machine **(Fell: Música ainda tem acento, viu?)**

**Situação:**"17-Harry e Draco percebem que se amam enquanto estão brigando" **(Fell: Situação perigosa, o negócio é do tipo: entre tapas e beijos?)**

**Observação:** Foi feita para o "Projeto ... Again?" **(Fell: Não, de velho...)** do 6V...Btw a fanfic é toda em POV do Draco **(Fell: Devo sentir medo?)**.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens utilizados na historia **(Fell: acento! A batalha será árdua, Bodan! # abraça o gato preto) **pertencem à J.K Rowling.

**(Prólogo)**

_(You hit me once, I hit you back)_

_(You gave a kick, I gave a slap)_

_(Você me bateu primeiro, eu revidei)_

_(Você me deu um chute, eu dei um tapa)_** (Fell: O lance está ficando violento)**

_Tudo começou com um insulto _**(Fell: Não, vocês caíram na porrada só porque estavam afim de umas marquinhas roxas iradas, da última moda, saca?)**_._

Nada mais do que o comum...pelo menos entre nós. Sinceramente nem me lembro mais o motivo da briga **(Fell: Chá de ginseng ajuda)**, talvez fosse relacionado a _Quidditch _ou ,quem sabe, sobre nossos pais. Poderia também ser um assunto completamente diferente e absurdo **(Fell: Ou seja, qualquer motivo era o suficiente para agarração disfarçada de sopapo)**.

_Provalvelmente _**(Fell: provavelmente, essa fic não passou pela iluminadora experiência da revisão) **_eu comecei._

Nossas discussões eram conhecidas em Hogwarts...bem, elas aconteciam desde o primeiro ano, mas quando ocorriam sempre havia um grupo de alunos curiosos que faziam apostas sobre o vencedor. **(Fell: Eu aposto uma gaiola com quinze diabretes da Cornualha, que essa fic é mais uma sem noção)**

_Patético. _**(Fell: Concordo)**

De qualquer maneira, lá estava eu: no corredor perto da biblioteca. Trocando xingamentos e amaldiçoando todas as gerações possiveis **(Fell: A 'autoria flex' manda mais um acento para o quinto dos infernos!)**de Potters **(Fell: Nome de família não se sujeita ao plural, rama de ervilha)**.

De repente ele disse um comentário nada agradavel **(Fell: O que você tem contra acentos, criatura?)**, não me lembro o que foi, mas não importa...Contudo, com **(Fell: o) **todo bom Malfoy, respondi à altura **(Fell: "Mariposa não! Borboleta gliterinada!")**, e com isso recebi do Gryffindor um soco no rosto **(Fell: Toma!)**.

_Sim,aquele Maldito Mestiço Amante de Sangues-Ruins e de Traidores de Sangue me bateu _**(Fell: Que merda de tanta letra maiúscula é essa? Resolveu cair numa overdose, é?)**_._

_Fiquei furioso, mas Slytherins não se comportam de maneira tão rude _**(Fell: Mostra pro Pottinho, como se briga com classe, Draco! Não desça do salto agulha!)**_. Por isso eu estapeei seu rosto _**(Fell: Porra! Que revide mais uva é esse?)**_... Foi engraçado ver o Salvador do Mundo Bruxo com uma expressão pasma _**(Fell: Eu estou pasma com a falta de graça...)**_. Certamente ele não esperava que eu demonstrasse tal ato _**(Fell: Nem eu, me decepcionei, Draco. Seja homem, dê um soco! Tapa é sacanagem...)**_._

_Sorri _**(Fell: Essa Coca é Fanta!)**_. Todavia só por alguns segundos porque ele me bateu novamente _**(Fell: É isso aí, Pottinho mostrando como é que se bate como macho!)**_. Maldito,Testa – Rachada _**(Fell: Vou parar de comentar esse desembesto de letras maiúsculas em lugares indevidos...) **_._

_Perdi a compostura _**(Fell: Valei-me, Salazar! Ele vai descer do salto!)**_, assim como ele: começamos a nos socar _**(Fell: Pottinho soube ensinar como se briga masculamente. Certo, Bodan, aposto três cogumelos tailandeses no Pottinho)**_, chutar, gritar, bater, empurrar, xingar, beliscar _**(Fell: Chama a polícia! Ah, é Hogwarts, chama a diretoria das cassas! McGonagall, Snape, corre aqui!)**_... Não estava pensado, meu único desejo era ver aquele maldito moreno se transformar em uma poça de sangue _**(Fell: Quem tá ganhando?)**_. Tenho quase certeza absoluta que ele desejava o mesmo para mim _**(Fell: Jura?)**_._

_Quando percebi, estava encurralado contra parede _**(Fell: A coisa vai ficar tensa aqui, parece o momento onde o slash começa de verdade# prepara seu chá de ervas mexicanas com raízes de procedência desconhecida),**_ totalmente descabelado, arfando e o principal: com o Potter bem na minha frente _**(Fell: Bodan, Potter ganhou, passa os cogumelos pra cá)**_.O espaço entre nós era muito pequeno, podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto..._** (Fell: Merda! Eles vão se beijar depois de quase se esfolarem vivos! Espera aí, tem platéia, não tem? Eles estavam se estapeando no corredor, não estavam? Vão se entregar assim, é?)**

_De repente notei algo que nunca devia ter percebido, algo que me perseguiria e faria minha vida um inferno e se não estivéssemos tão próximos jamais teria visto: como os olhos de Potter eram bonitos..._** (Fell: Carai!# despenca da cadeira, mas salva a xícara com o chá)**

_Todos sabiam que os olhos do Menino-que-Sobreviveu eram verdes _**(Fell: fato)**_. É fácil de notar, pois a maioria dos alunos possuem os olhos castanhos escuro ou claro, existem apenas alguns com cores mais especiais como os meus _**(Fell: Modesto...)**_...Mas eu nunca tinha notado que Potter possuía olhos tão maravilhosos: verde tão intenso e profundo _**(Fell: Não despenque, sim?)**_,acho que em minha vida toda nunca encontrei tom mais perfeito _**(Fell: Ok, chega, parei com isso aqui #tenta se afastar, mas Bodan impede)**_._

_Foi assim que me encontrei hipnotizado pelos orbes verde e aquela proximidade não ajudava em nada._**(Fell: Alguém, por favor, atire um balde de gelo nesses dois!)**

_Não vi que o outro também estava imóvel, meu interesse eram aquelas esmeraldas... _

_Queria-as apenas para mim _**(Fell: Corre, Pottinho! Ele vai arrancar teus ôio!)**_._

_Foi por isso que coloquei a mão no rosto dele _**(Fell: Começou #pega o saco de vômito)**_. Sua pele era macia _**(Fell: Pô, só falta dizer que era como pétala de rosa)**_. Ele inclinou sua cabeça para mais próximo da minha _**(Fell: Momento câmera lenta)**_, nossas respirações cada vez mais pesadas e próximas _**(Fell: Putz! Beijo em movimento Matrix!)**_..._

_Quando nossos lábios se encontraram_**(Fell: vírgula)**_ não senti mais nada _**(Fell: Claro, chamaram teu pai enquanto vocês se quebravam, advinha? Ele chegou justo na hora do beijo e... ESTUPEFAÇA!)**_. As emoções eram tantas que eu estava tonto _**(Fell: A ressaca de um feitiço é dose!)**_... Era suave e delicado _**(Fell: O colchão da enfermaria?)**_, mas extremamente intenso _**(Fell: O esporro do teu pai?)**_. Era desajeitado e inexperiente _**(Fell:#tem ânsia de vômito)**_, contudo fazia meu coração disparar _**(Fell:#Vomitou no Bodan)**_. Era tão errado e certo ao mesmo tempo..._** (Fell: Decida-se)**

_Pareceu uma eternidade quando finalmente nos separamos _**(Fell: Essa fic é curtinha, mas tá sendo uma eternidade pra mim)**_. Notei que havia fechado os olhos e quando os abri não havia mais ninguém na minha frente, pisquei atordoado. Olhei para os lados. Nada. Ele havia sumido _**(Fell: Putz! Pottinho The Flash!)**_..._

_Senti as pernas fraquejarem _**(Fell: Ele chutou tuas canelas antes de fugir, Manolo)**_, a garganta secou e a visão embaçou-se _**(Fell: Envenenamento! Madame Pomfrey! Corre aqui!)**_. Não sabia o que era ou o que estava sentindo _**(Fell: Efeito alérgico ao creme dental feito à base de ingredientes suspeitos, que o Pottinho usa!)**_. Apenas apoiei-me contra a parede tentando controlar meu corpo e minhas emoções._

_Maldito seja, Harry James Potter._

**(Fell: Maldita seja essa fic que me deu dor de cabeça#levanta e vai tomar aspirina).**


End file.
